THE THINGS DONT YOU KNOW
by ROSSERR
Summary: UN PRIMER INTENTO, ALGO LIGERO, ROMÁNTICO Y COLEGIAL. DENLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD


**Este es mi primer fanfics, basado en el anime-manga Magic Girl Nanoha. La pareja NanoFate. La cual no me pertenece. Espero esta pequeña historia colegial y ligera en contenido sexual les sea de su agrado. Gracias**

 **Resumen:** Dos personas, dos mundos diferentes y un mismo sentimiento. Protagonistas de sus deseos.

CAPITULO 1: INICIOS

 **6 Años Antes:**

Una vida tranquila, llena de amigos, nada fuera de lo usual y una familia justa. Diría que mi vida es perfecta, no necesito mas que preocuparme por llevar las mejores calificaciones a mi casa y ser buena hija. Claro que mas le pueden pedir a una niña de 12 años jejeje

Yo diría que podría vivir así por muchos años! Mmmm bueno esta bien, tampoco la vaga….trabajare cuando llegue la edad y si me preguntan por quien me gusta o No? Olvídenlo ya mi vida esta completa, aparte soy muy joven para esas cosas. No entiendo como mis amigas o cercanos viven hablando de Eso, de si te gusta alguien o este o aquel. Mejor saltemos el tema

 **Nanoha apurate! Que costumbre tienes en tardar tanto para salir hacia el colegio**

Cierto! Bueno hoy siento que será un gran día! Voy saliendo mama! (Les aclaro mi colegio no queda muy lejos de donde vivo, asi que a pie se me es fácil llegar, estamos hablando)

Colegio….clases…..alumnos….profesores…..familia….y..no..vio..todo eso pérdida de tiempo….prefiero esto…tranquilidad y soledad en este pequeño césped, acompañada de este enorme cielo, que más le puedo pedir a mi vida….nada

Mi nombre? Es Fate, no más…metas?...vivir sola y mantenerme yo sola. Estado actual? Soltera, quien piensa a sus 12 años en ilusionarse por alguien. Sólo un tonto que vive de la televisión. Pero bueno, ya se me hace tarde para entrar, mejor me levanto y apuro

EPA NANOHA! Vamos a comer, no tenemos el recreo para que te hables con todo el salón!

Voy! Siempre me quieres estar dejando atrás Hayate! Además el sólo estar comiendo aqui es aburrido. Hagamos algo hoy!

Eso te digo yo a ti! Contigo es siempre lo mismo, no Puedes estar un ratico tranquila! Molesta tanto salto…..bla bla bla

"Quien es ella? Mientras mi amiga se dedicaba a su típico discurso…aburrida voltee al enorme ventanal que nos da luz….encontrandome en una mesa a solas una chica…"

Hayate…quien es ella?

Como? No me escuchaste verdad…..ella quien?

Ella! Esa rubia, ojos carmesi…! Es tan….lin…da….

Tan que? Ella…..lo único que se es que se llama Fate..pero no te la recomiendo Nanoha, nadie sabe de ella….y lo poco que he escuchado es que es una repugnante

Tan linda…..quiero conocerla….como no la vi antes? Cuantos años tiene? Que grado cursa? Háblame de ella….

Holaaaaaa! Tu me estás escuchando?! No se nada de ella, no me le acercaré ni soñando y mucho menos se que grado estudia! Y no la viste antes porque eres una ciega, todo el tiempo está sentada ahí o en el césped del colegio por el jardín de atrás

Ya vengo! Quiero ser su amiga!

Que?! Esperaaa Nanoha!

" **Y ahí empezaron mis días, tanta emoción sentí en el momento que llegue frente a ella, que no supe controlar mis impulsos y termine haciendo el tonto…Sólo pensé mirame y déjame escuchar tu voz….."**

CAPITULO 2:

" **Todo a mi alrededor era tan tranquilo hasta que ella llego….que le pasa, es rara?...no deja de mirarme fijamente…..que deje de molestarme….me cae mal alguien tan encantador y alegre"**

HOLAAAA! MI NOMBRE ES NANOHA! UN PLACER CONOCERTE! ME CAES SUPER BIEN! QUIERES SER MI AMIGA?!

¿?...tu…eres?

NANOHA! ESTUDIAMOS EN EL MISMO INSTITUTO! COMO TE LLAMAS?! "Ahora que la veo de cerca me parece más linda aún! De seguro es buena persona! Como me gustaría….."

¡! PRIMERO NO ME INTERESA QUIEN ERES, SEGUNDO ES OBVIO QUE SOMOS DEL MISMO INSTITUTO Y TERCERO SUELTAME LAS MANOS AHORA!

¡! DISCULPA FATE! NO FUE MI INTEnción….no….se….que me…..paso…..

¿? Como sabes mi nombre?

Como?! Pues yo…..pregunte tu nombre y…..

Quien te crees? Alejate de mi!

FATE! DISCULPA…..Espera…..

… **..dias mas tarde**

….Nanoha…..hey Nanoha…..

…..dime…Hayate…no ves que estoy aprovechando a descansar en la hora del recreo…..no dormí bien anoche…..

Anoche?! Sabes cuantas noches han pasado?! Sabes cuantas veces me dices lo mismo?! Ya basta Nanoha! Tu no eres así! Que te pasa?! Me tienes preocupada! Apenas tocas tu comida estos dias….porfavor háblame

Es que…no se que me pasa…..nada me provoca…..todo lo veo aburrido…..solo quiero….

A Fate?...es ella quien te tiene asi?...que te dijo o que te hizo esa….

Respetala porfavor…no me dijo nada malo ni mucho menos me hizo algo malo….fui yo la del error. No debi acercarme tan repentinamente y….tomarla de las….manos…..tan….cal…idas…..

Disculpa que te moleste, pero es que no entiendo nada y a parte que haces defendiendo ha alguien que no llevas ni uN dia de conocida! Estas mal amiga!

Tu crees…estaré exagerando? Sólo quiero tener una oportunidad mas de hablarle y hacer las cosas mejor…..

Si no fuera porque te quiero, te mataría aquí mismo Nanoha, te vieras ahorita! Que haces o esperas entonces para darte esa oportunidad?!

Hayate! Piensas que lo puedo lograr?!

Claro que si! A una tonta como tu es difícil decirle que no. Vamos ve y discúlpate, explicale todo pausado y de seguro te entenderá. Y lo mejor que Sabes donde la puedes encontrar

Amiga te quiero! Si tu me lo dices, entonces aún tengo chance de demostrarle que quiero ser su amiga! De seguro es alguien espectacular! Te caera muy bien ya verás!

Recuerda que sólo tenemos el recreo , no te vayas a matar por los pasillos! Wow que rápido se fue! Esa Fate debe ser alguien muy especial, para tener a Nanoha asi…especial…será que…no Hayate, no puede ser, tu y tus perversiones...a comer

… **minutos más tarde**

Donde está…..donde…. Fate….Fate…..busco y busco en el jardín y nada que laa veo…..solo quiero hablar contigo….disculparme contigo…el recreo ya debió haber terminado…..no se en que grado estudia….Nanoha no….no puedes llegarle así,que pensará…porque me siento así…tengo un dolor en el pecho….quiero llorar…..

…..este césped….esta área….donde estoy?...Hayate debe estar preocupada por mi….si tan sólo Fate estuviera conmigo….todo sería distinto…yo…yo…..solo…no llores…..quiero gritar su nombre…..escuchame porfavor…..

FAAAAAATEEEEEE!

" **Grite su nombre con todo lo que pude….esperando ser oída….mientras mis lágrimas no paraban de salir…..segundos pasaron y yo sólo podía tapar mi rostro con el césped…hasta que escuche que alguien me hablaba"**

Que haces aquí?

¿?¡! Fate?...

Te pregunté que haces aquí? Porque lloras?...

Fate! "Sabia que no podía actuar impulsivamente, pero con ella se me era imposible controlarme, así que instintivamente me lancé a sus brazos jejeje"

Que te pasa?! Espera! Sueltame niña!

Niña?! Debemos tener la misma edad! Y no te soltareee! Sabes cuantos días espere esto! Sabes cuanto llore pensando que no te encontraría! Eres una BAKA! BAKA FATE-CHAN!

Te he dicho que me sueltes! Eres rara, ni si quiera nos conocemos! Y que es eso de Fate-chan?! Paraaaaaaaaa! "Intentando soltarme del agarre de esta niña, bien fuerte diría yo, hemos caído una encima de la otra o en este Caso ella encima de mi!"

Yo….puedo….escuchar…tu corazón…"Que horror! Me encontraba en el pecho de Fate-chan…..y estaba paralizada….no podía moverme….no se que me pasa….es tan cómodo….su respiración puedo sentirla…..que sentirá ella….ahi estaba yo pérdida hasta que fui abruptamente empujada"

Obvio que puedes escuchar mi corazón! Ya quitate!

Yo…."La vi levantarse alterada y levemente sonrojada…no podía reaccionar….la iba a perder otra vez…reacciona Nanohaaa!" Esperaaaaa! Fate-chan! Esperaaaaaaaa discúlpame!

¿?¿?¿? Disculparte?! Que dices ahora?!

Soy una tonta! Sólo quise presentarme y tratar de ganarme tu amistad! Pero no se como hablar contigo! No se como acercarme a ti sin molestarte!...yo…yo….solo soy una niña que te quiere cerca…porfavor…no…..te vayas….

¡!

Dime que hago…..porfavor…

Deja…de llorar…eso es lo que quieres?...todo este tiempo has buscado mi amistad?...

Si….te quiero cerca de mi…

Por lo menos sabes quien Soy? No sabes si soy mala o buena persona…..tu eres Nanoha no?

Sabes mi nombre?! Y si definitivo eres excelente persona! Tu y yo seremos las mejores amigas!

No mal interpretes! Se tu nombre porque el otro día te presentaste! No saques conclusiones locas! Mantente alejada!

Esta bien…..muoooo…me mantendré al margen por Fate-chan….

Eres….un caso…..y del acosador….no sabes cuanto tuve que esconderme de ti por estos dias…..

Neee disculpa…..es que a toda costa quería verte…..pero ahora!

¡! Aléjate! No me tomes así de la mano!

Jajajajaja Ya perdimos las clases, no tenemos mucho tiempo Fate-chan! Te llevaré al parque en el que juego

….Dios en que me meti

CAPITULO 3: SENTIMIENTOS

 **3 Años Despues:**

" **Todo paso tan rápido…que sentí no pude aprovecharlos…Segundos, eran minutos, minutos eran horas….horas eran meses…..y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos meses ya fueron años…..me divertí hasta más no poder…..Fate y yo la pareja perfecta, me refiero como amigas…..que no inventamos, cuanto no reímos y cuanto no nos unimos. Fate….es perfecta, hermosa, inteligente…..fue cerrada por un tiempo, pero en poco me abrió su corazón…..cuanto la cele? No tengo dedos para contar…..no permitía ni permito que nadie se le acerqué…..solo yo! Solo yo tengo ese beneficio…..pero no es suficiente…..quiero….mas….."**

" **No puedo negar, que tenemos diferencias….peleamos por todo jeje Porque? No se, solo es nuestro día a día, para hacernos sentir y por mi lado para que ella me preste atención…..me gusta aprovecharme como amiga de sus momentos de debilidad para sobrepasarme y llegar más lejos….."**

" **Actualmente estamos casi de graduarnos…..no me preocupa separarme de Fate…ya que nos pusimos de acuerdo..por no decir la obligue a estudiar en el mismo Instituto conmigo. Desde que la conocí ha sido mi alegría y casi al tiempo de haberla conocido mi amor secreto….yo quien nunca pensó en relaciones y mucho menos en enamorarme. Sólo tenía presente mi futuro…..pero ahora sólo veo una Cosa.. …."**

….sabes Hayate-chan tenemos 15 años lass tres…..

Asi es Nanoha, que me quieres decir con Eso?

Bueno que ya somos casi adultas…y he pensado en cosas…..

No me digas mmmmm Fate-chan te tiene Así? Otra pelea? No se cansan….

Mouuuuuu todo es ella! Es que acaso mi vida sólo gira entorno a ella?!

Te respondo? O mejor me cuentas?

…baka….si…es….ella…..la siento extraña últimamente…..

Bueno no se, pero a parte s pelear estos últimos días hasta por el aire que respiran mmmmm yo la veo igual….y a ti igual de unida con ella. No será que estas exagerando otra vez?

Si pues…..aun estoy cerca de ella y tengo el beneficio de verla todos los días ..y no dejamos de reír….y la escucho….la veo…..pero…..no….es…suficiente….

Sera que Nanoha se está enamorando?

Hayate-chan calla , te pueden escuchar!

Bueno mas de lo que tu gritaste no creo jajajajaja que es ese sonrojo tan lindo?

….yo no se si es amor….o si me estoy enamorando…moouuu…sólo la quiero para…..MI!

Más de que la tienes?! Esa mujer de milagro no está aquí Nanoha….dios….tambien dale espacio, o es que me he perdido de algo y no me quieres contar?

Tu y tus perversiones! Si si si…..no es lo que sea que te estés imaginando, pero ocurrió algo que me tiene tan nerviosa….tan emocionada….pero no sabía que nos alejaría despues…

Pero bueno dime Pues! Se besaron?!

Noooooooo! Que te estoy diciendo Hayate-chan! Calla y déjame contarte….me cortas…

Empieza pues jajajajaja

" **Vacaciones si! Porfin Fate-chan se quedara en mi casa y podremos jugar! Nos divertirnos mucho! Ya quiero que venga! Tengo todo listo jejeje sus platillo y dulces favoritos! Será una gran noche! Cuanto faltará?!...solo 30 minutos para que venga! Estoy tan feliz!"**

" **Repasemos todo mmmmmm si todo listo, cama, comida, juegos, películas, baño y mmmmm yo que me pondré?! Cuanto falta?! 15 minutos?! No me dar a tiempooooo! Tengo que cambiarme!"**

Aja y entonces?...aburrido….

Cállate…..boba…..que es difícil para mi contar esto…

" **Tome mi mejor vestido casual, me puse mi cola y por su puesto una sonrisa de par en par no faltaba…..es lo máximo Fate-chan….estaba en mi cama ya dando vueltas sonrojada pensar en que sería la primera vez que se quedaría en mi casa…porque ya antes había venido pero por horas nada mas y no era suficiente!"**

" **Fate-chan…..Fate-chan…cuanto falta?...porque pasa tan lento el tiempo…que Hace?...vendra?...sera que se arrepintió….te necesito…..no me dejes sola aquí….quiero tus ojos…tu voz…sin tan sólo pudiera tomar tu mano…sentir tu suave piel…Fa….te…..yo….mirame…"**

Ya vaaaaa! No me digas que hiciste lo que estoy pensando?! Tu Nanoha?!

Si continúas con esa actitud! Te juro que te quedarás con la curiosidad! Tonta para ti es fácil porque quien sabe cuanta experiencia tendrás! Pero para mi esto es nuevooooo…

Ok ok

Muy emocionada tu…..pues si…..hice lo que estas pensado….no se que me ocurrió…..terminado de pronunciar su nombre….mi cuerpo….mis manos…..todo….me jugaron una mala pasada…..no dejaba de acariciar mis labios….sus besos….si quiero que me bese…..lentamente subio una electricidad por mi cuerpo…me rosaba lentamente la piel…descubría mis piernas y abdomen…acariciame Fate-chan…se sentirá así de bien o mejor tenerte encima?...

EPAAAAA ESTOY AQUÍ! RESPIRA NO SE TE OCURRA DEJARTE LLEVAR!

…disculpa…..te decía…..

" **Cuando ya iba al punto que bien conocemos y ser más agresiva en mis caricias…..escuche el timbre….y te juro que no sabía que hacer. Mi cuerpo temblaba de no poder terminar con lo que empezó….me sentía extraña porque era la primera vez que hacía algo así….tenia miedo de ver los ojos de Fate-chan y no controlarme….estaba….hu…me da…."**

Wow! No te imagino así Nanoha! Abriste la puerta?!

Claro! Que pensabas, se me era imposible dejarla afuera. Las ganas enormes que tenía de verla eran…..

" **Me lave la cara rápidamente y tomando todo el aire que pude, me controle o eso pensé…..y fui a retar a mi destino…..abriendo la puerta y viendo esos ojos tan intensos….esa sonrisa tan encantadora….el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas….me quebraron…..lo que habia ganado de sensatez…..desaparecio….cosa que me hizo actuar seca ante ella para no saltarle encima….."**

Pasa Fate…bienvenida

Nanoha…..gracias, con permiso

Jejejeje tardaste, pensé que no vendrías….

Llegué puntual Nanoha, acordamos a las 3:00 pm cierto?

Y que hora es?! Ohhhh son las 3:00 pm…ando…..mal….

Ok…..que hacemos Nanoha?

Ah…si! Ven vamos a mi cuarto! "que te pasa Nanoha reacciona, se dará cuenta, haz todo lo planificado"

… **..horas más tarde**

No puedo con tanto! Esa comida estuvo deliciosa! La mejor parte fue cuando jugamos con ella jejejeje

Je Nanoha siempre de inventora, debes tener más cuidado, casi me matas

Jamás! Como crees Fate-chan yo te protegere de todos! Te quierooooo! Ven acá y dame un abrazo!

Nanoha….yo…Me gusta que estés más contenta, sentirte asi tan cerca…y feliz me hace feliz….

Moouuu es culpa de Fate-chan! Que me dejó mucho tiempo sola!

Si…tienes razón….si…..quieres…..te quedas así por más tiempo….

Fate….chan…yo…

….si Nanoha?...

…..me iré a bañar, estamos algo sucias no crees?

…cierto

… **.dentro de la ducha**

Ya vaaaaaaa otra vez! Entonces no hiciste nada?! Nanoha eres lenta! Ese era tu chance perfecto!

Yo pensé lo mismo! Pero es que te juro que estaba demasiado excitada y si daba un paso, lo iba a dar completo! Me daba miedo que me rechazara!

Y entonces que?! Se bañaron y chao?!

No tonta….a partir de ahí fue donde más se me complicó todo…el simple hecho de irme así y entrar a esa agua fría no fue suficiente para evitar que no me volviera a tocar…..y termine por prácticamente tener un orgasmo en la ducha…..si no fuese por Fate-chan cerca…al cometer este error….la ducha en vez de enfriarme ….me hizo salir más caliente…..estaba sensible….al mas mínimo contacto de ella sabía que me derretiria….

" **Saliendo de la ducha, mi cabeza y cuerpo sólo podían imaginar escenas y escenas que en mi vida había pensado con Fate…..cada pasó hacia ella que estaba cerca de mi vestidor era un puñal…..no controlaba la respiración y menos el sonrojo que dominaba…..con lo poco que me quedaba humano, le dije que se fuera a bañar y yo trate de colocarme la pijama….pero fue en vano…no pase de la ropa interior, teniendo que arrecostarme contra la pared de mi vestidor para por lo menos intentar calmarme con algo de roces que me daba con las manos disimuladamente…mientras escogía mi pijama…..."**

Nanoha tu estabas era para quemar! Jajajajaja

Era la primera vez que vivía todo tan rápido! Fue lo más difícil que tuve que hacer en mi vida…..y ella…que no colaboraba…..

Que hizo Pues?

Puedes creer que al instante de salir de la ducha en toalla! Me ha llegado por detrás ha abrazarme suplicando saber que me pasaba?!

Enserio?! Te mataron mujer!

Mientras mi cuerpo estaba semi desnudo….su toalla sólo callo y sentí el roce de su cuerpo desnudo…..su piel tan suave….sus senos tan bien formados….todo…es perfecto….

" **que le ocurre a Nanoha…que hice mal….no puedo estar en paz…..tengo que salir y pedirle una explicación….no puedo perder a mi….Nanoha…tu has actuado muy bien….no creo que sepa nada….."**

" **Sólo salir y ver a esa mujer…frente de mi a espaldas….no pude por instante controlarme…esa espalda….esas piernas…quiero sentirte…..solo dame un poco mas de ti…..disculpame…"**

Nanoha …Na…noha…te suplico que hice mal?..."en susurros te haré sentir mi amor, sentir tan cerca tu respiración….es parte de lo que necesito…tu piel…mis manos en tu vientre…Fate…..no hagas más…..la perderad"

…

Na…noha….respondeme…no puedo estar así….te necesito…..

¡! "no no no no no! NANOHA CALMATE! Mi cuerpo ruega que siga….no te separes porfavor! Recorreme…..hazlo hazlo…Fate-chan que esperas!"

Yo se que has estado extraña conmigo desde que llegue….porque Nanoha?...dime que debo hacer…..para que me muestres a la…..mujer que quiero…."tan sólo dame un poco de esos labios rosa…si tan sólo pudiera…..unos roces no más…...soy un asco"

¡!...aah…Fate…no….no sigas…..necesito que…..mm.."ya no puedo más, me rodea….su roce en mis labios…que calor…estoy tan…..ese cuerpo que siento es…no me quiero separar….si sigue moviéndose así contra mi…..voy…..a…"

Faaateeee...!…"En un grito casi callado cai al suelo sin aire, con la respiración entre cortada…..habia llegado! Y perdído el conocimiento….."

Nanoha! Nanoha…..

Y así paso…..luego de eso…..desperte…..y estaba Fate a mi lado abrazada…..se notaba que había llorado…..era de madrugada…..no quise despertarla…asi que yo hice lo mismo…..hasta el día de hoy….que ella se ha mantenido a raya conmigo…..yo hago lo imposible para acercarme…..y ella se aleja…..estoy que lloro…le ruego me explique todo lo que pasó…..y me perdone si algo se mal interpreto

Niñas…..estas escichandote Nanoha?

Si…..que hice mal? O que debo hacer para tener a mi Fate de antes?

Nanoha encarala! Dile que ya no vas a seguir así! Que quieres que todo sea como antes!

Pero se lo he dicho! Y sólo me dice Nanoha es mejor mantener distancia…

Mmmmmm no creo que a Fate le este molestando tu cercanía…..ya que si fuese así, desde un principio no hubiese permitido ni echo lo mismo…..sera que se culpa de lo que pasó? Si cree que a ti te molesta la cercanía por lo que pasó?

Y como se supone que n va a molestar si yo la estoy buscando?!

Pues no se sabe que está pensando ella? Mmmmmm llamala y hablale sinceramente que tu solo la necesitas a su lado…..

Sera?...pero…..si quiero más de ella?

Bueno tienes dos opciones le dices lo que te acabo de comentar y continuas con tu papel de amiga un poco mas! Que verás te funcionará y cuando veas la tendrás íntimamente! O te confiesas de una vez y dejamos la novela!

Cállate! Me voy por la primera! La buscaré! Fate-chan no es como nosotras! Que sólo pensamos en…..cosas como esas!

Eso crees tu….que te vaya bien!

… **.pocas horas después, se escucha un teléfono**

Hola…Fate-chan…..

Nanoha…..dime necesitas algo?

Si…quiero hablar contigo, tienes tiempo?

Nanoha no puedo….ahorita estoy ocupada

Te necesito Fate-chan…..

…yo también…

….no se que pasó ese dia en el que me desmaye…..pero sólo te quiero decir que no estoy molesta contigo…..al contrario te extraño…..te quiero cerca…

….porque eres así…..no sabes lo que dices…ya…..quisiera…te..ner…..el val…de ….decir…lo…..mismo…

Como? No te escuche Fate…

Nada Nanoha…..es mejor dejar hasta aquí las cosas, ya no somos unas niñas y no estamos para estar una encima de la otra casa instante!

Te molesta?...

¡! Yo…..yo….no…..

Si no te molesta entonces porque evitarlo?! Yo si te quiero cerca! Me encantan tus abrazos, caricias, tomarme de la mano…cuando me miras….me susurras….TODO! LO QUE HICISTE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE NOS ACERCAMOS ME GUSTÓ!

Eres…..increible sabes…..no te parece que son tratos muy cercanos para amigas?

NO! Y NO ME INTERESA SI ES RARO O NO! SÓLO FATE-CHAN PUEDE HACER ESO! SÓLO A FATE-CHAN SE LO PERMITO Y SÓLO A FATE-CHAN LA QUIERO DE ESA MANERA SIEMPRE!

…Nanoha….te escuchaste rara jajajajajaja

¡! Que?! No! Ya va! Lo que quise decir es!

JAJAJAJAJA CALMA NANOHA ENTIENDO LO QUE ME DICES…..SOLO ME GUSTA JUGAR CONTIGO! JAJAJAJAJA

MUUUUUUOOOOO FATE-CHAN! TU SÓLO JUEGAS CONMIGO Y YO DE BOBA LLORO POR TI!

Nanoha…..no llores por alguien como yo si? Estaré a tu lado siempre…..

Alguien como tu…..vale más que cualquiera en este mundo…..

Si Mi Nanoha…..

FATE-CHAN! NO SIGAS!

JAJAJAJAJA

Te quiero ver…baka

Me veras en el colegio mañana y seremos las mejores amigas, y únicas entre todas…..

…esta bien…no me tienes que pedir permiso en nada Fate…todo lo que venga de ti lo tomare…

Jajajajaja gracias Na ….Noha

Nos vemos mañana?

Ok….si supieras mis intenciones…

CAPITULO 4: DESICION

 **3 Años Después:**

Hayate-chan Fate-chan! Buenos días! Como amanecieron?!

Nanoha como puedes ser tan ruidosa desde la mañana!

Jajajajaja Hayate no seas asi con Nanoha, esta emocionada por su primer dia en la Universidad

Asi es! Pero más que TODO por estrenar mi primer dia con Fate-chan!

Nanoha! Que te he dicho de esas cosas?!

Moouuu no tiene nada de malo! Además no dejare que nadie te haga daño y todos en este Instituto deben saberlo!

…Nanoha

JAJAJAJAJA esa es una forma de decir, ERES MÍA Y QUE TODOS LO SEPAN?

HAYATE-CHAN cuantos años llevo repitiendo lo mismo?!

Como evitarlo?! Si cada vez que me descuido, te encuentro abrazandola por no decir frotandote en el cuerpo de ella por lo pegada que estas?!

¡! Yo!

Ya va dejame terminar! O como sus escenitas calientes una sentada sobre la otra, acostada una sobre la otra, mirándose y oliendose como si cual carne fuesen?!

….Hayate…..no es lo que piensas

JAJAJAJAJA Fate no me enseñes a mi de esas cosas, ustedes están es jugando al gato y al ratón! Ya tienen 18 años cada una, o tienen novia o novio, o e juntan de una vez

Hayate-chan te mataré si sigues! Y Fate-chan no tiene necesidad de esas cosas! Verdad Fate-chan?!

….

…..Fate….chan

Como que la hice reaccionar?

No…..negare que Nanoha es hermosa, inteligente, dulce y cualquiera quisiera estar con ella….

¡!

Me encanta pasarla con ella y…..la oportunidad que ella me da….de poder ser tan cercanas…..me gusta mucho…..tanto que no puedo dejar de hacerlo….

Sigue sigue!

Fate-chan espera…..no te dejes llevar por….."en el instante que iba a terminar la frase Hayate me pauso, haciéndome entender que la dejará continuar…ya que nunca permitía a Fate terminar…..por miedo a lo que diría…..siempre era así…..estos años que han pasado he vivido bajo una sombra…..y bajo las pocas oportunidades que he tenido de aprovecharme de Fate-chan…porque es así aprovecharme de su amabilidad….."

Nanoha espera!...

Fate…sólo será por poco tiempo …..lo prometo…es que me gusta estar cerca de ti…

" **Desde nuestra última charla telefónica, he hecho todo para estar cerca de Fate-chan, abrazarla, tomarla de la mano, dormir con ella, bañarme con ella (aclaro con traje de baño), me acerco lo más que puedo para sentir si respiración, escuchar sus latidos, morir en sus ojos, hasta rozar ambos cuerpos….todo…con la meta excusa de tener su calor….pero nada es suficiente….con cada día…..se torna más y más difícil aguantar estos deseos…..voy a explotar en cualquier momento…..ya no me basta con tocarme todos los días…..busco esa sensación que me hizo vivir el día que me acorralo y aún no puedo encontrarla….solo quiero una cosa…..acariciame Fate, déjame acariciarte…"**

" **Estábamos las tres reunidas en mi casa, Fate y yo en la habitación sentadas, esperando la comida prometedora que iba a hacer Hayate. Por razon obvia estaba caliente…y mi compañera no se que tenia, ñero definitivamente estaba nerviosa….a lo que no tarde en preguntar y sin darme cuenta mis instintos actuaron"**

Fate te veo tensa…que sucede?

….…sólo estoy algo celosa….

De que?!

Ahora que lo pienso…cuantas….veces Hayate y tu…compartieron aquí?

Dices en mi casa? Mmmmm muchas! Ambas conocemos nuestras casas de memoria como verás

…eso no me…..…..yo…pensé que era única para ti…..

¡! Fate….eres…linda…..

Nanoha?...

" **Quien puede tener control con alguien así?...al instante que me dijo eso, me sente encima de sus piernas rodeandola con mis brazos, sin despegarme de su cuello…..no podía verle la cara por la locura que había echo…sólo escuchaba mi corazón y respiración. Si me decía algo, sólo respondia por inercia…."**

Te he dicho Fate…que eres cálida?...

…nun…ca….

Como…..tu…no hay nadie…asi que no te vuelvas a comparar…..

….entiendo….

Me…puedo…..quedar así…..?

….lo…..que…..quieras…Sólo mirame….no me ocultes tu sonrojo….me gusta…...

" **Sin darme cuenta Fate me acerco aún más a ella con un brazo y con el otro tomaba mi mejilla haciendome mirar sus ojos….hermosos ojos carmesí…..no sabía que hacía….solo me dejaba llevar…..por mis emociones…..cargaba una blusa blanca abotonada que resaltaba mucho su busto…..y no paraba de pensar que se sentiría poder soltar uno por uno cada botón…..cosa la cual no dude en hacer…..ella sorprendida intento detenerme, pero le pedí un poco mas de su amabilidad…..soltandole los botones suficientes para poder ver esos senos suaves y hermosos en su ropa interior…ya sudaba al hacerlo….si….mi respiración alterada y sonrojo no se notaban….era suerte…"**

…..porque….haces esto…conmigo…?

Fate yo…..solo…..no puedo estar…..sin tu calor…..sin ti…dame….un poco mas de tiempo….no haré nada que no te guste….

….puedo…..hacer lo mismo?...…Nanoha

A mi no me debes pedir permiso…..

Ok….."Nanoha gusta de mi?…que afecto es este…con los días ha aumentado…y me busca más y más…..…si esto continúa…..llegara un punto…..que no podré aguantar…lo único que me separa de esa piel que deseo…..es…..esa camisa…no perderé nada con intentarlo….."

Me…quitas…la camisa…..?

No….puedo?

….si…puedes….solo….no….me lo espere….."voy a gemir…..estoy tan húmeda….me está viendo….. mi abdomen desnudo…y se acerca a mis senos…que haces…no des un paso mas…"

Eres…..tan…"suavemente pose mi rostro encima de sus senos…..recorriendome una electricidad increíble que me hizo aferrar el cuerpo de Nanoha a mi completamente…..cosa la cual me sorprendió al recibir un ¿gemido? De parte de ella?"

….fa…te…ahm….

¿? Na….noha?...Te gusto? "no podía esperar mas…que ….es todo esto…..un juego….o lo que busco?..."

…yo….pofavor…no me mires así…que…..solo….em….peora

Si no me respondes…..no te soltare….y ahí si te arrepentirás de todo

…..em….peora?...fate…tus…..labios están muy cerca de mis senos…..

Cambiemos….la pregunta…..te…..gusta…..sentirlos cerca?

…..

No…me…queda de otra….

" **En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ….ya me tenían en la cama sin camisa y mi falda a medias de sujetarse….mas y más calor mi cuerpo sentía…Fate no dejaba de presionar su cuerpo encima del mio….ambos senos se veían jugar y yo sólo podía gemir…ya no aguantaba….fate no dejaba de dibujar en mi abdomen y besarlo...mientras limitaba mis movimientos tomando las manos con la suya…..yo había perdido el control…...solo quería una Cosa….."**

Fate…..fate…Fate…

Que …..Nanoha? Me detengo si respondes…es gusto o sólo….un juego?

Hazme….acercate…..

…

" **Al tener su oido cerca …alcance a susurrar me gustas…..dandole un beso en el para luego acabar gimiendo "Soy Tuya"…desbordando de mi estos fluidos que tanto espere…mirándola ya sonrojada….agotada con la respiración entre cortada…..no sabía que había echo pero no podía seguir más con esta farsa, decidí entregarme al destino….ella me miraba sonrojada con los ojos húmedos son palabras…..ninguna articulada hasta que se escuchó una puerta abrirse"**

CHICASSSSS! ¿?

….

Que se supone hacen?!

…..Hayate…..

Creo que necesitan tiempo a solas…me retiro

NO! NO ES NADA! VAYAMOS A COMER FATE-CHAN! "En que momento cogi fuerzas para separarme no lo supe, sólo levante a Fate rápidamente y me coloqué la camisa…estábamos sonrojadas y nerviosas, pero si alguna de las dos no actuaba sería peor"

" **Pasando así la cena algo incómoda pero que no dejaban de salir temas de conversación, desde ese día…..toda pequeña oportunidad que tuviese con Fate mientras no pasara ese nuevo límite aceptado por ambas no se perdió.. .desde uniforme escolares, casual y al dormir juntas…..ninguna se atraveia a pasar más de un recorrido, unas miradas, dos cuerpos totalmente unidos y unos senos con su debída ropa siendo acariciados por cada mejilla…era el paraíso…..habia confianza…..pero por alguna extraña razón no me hacía suya…..en cierto punto paraba….y yo pues…..me cortaba por lo mismo"**

Simplemente Nanoha…..seria la perfecta novia, pero…..

PERO….."decíamos al unisono Hayate y yo…..temerosa de que mi pequeño mundo de sueños que apenas empezaba….acabara…."

Pero no quiero! Y no permitiré que cualquiera sea tu pareja! Me escuchas?!

¿?¡!

No entienden?!

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA TANTO SUSPENSO PARA….JAJAJAJAJAJA

NANOHA DEJA DE REÍR ASÍ, ME HARÁS REÍR IGUAL JAJAJAJAJAJA

ES QUE…..ES QUE…ESTABA TAN ASUSTADA QUE LLORO…JEJEJE…FAte-chan te adoro!

Que te ocurre Nanoha?! Porque lloras?!

Sólo no me sueltes, abrazarme fuerte tonta….

Fate Fate Fate eres tan cruel con Nanoha jajajajaja yo me adelanto chicas, nos vemos en el recreo

Ok….Nanoha tan gracioso es…..lo que dije?

Gracioso?...diria hermoso…entonces si cualquiera no puede ser mi pareja? Como sabré cual es la indicada?

Bueno eso….lo veremos…..con el tiempo…..

Mooooouuuuu seré una solterona?! Tu no me puedes ayudar en ello?!

Dejaras que yo escoja tu pareja?...

Claro que si! Confío en ti para todo!

Mmmmmmm aunque…..te quiero sola…por ahora…..

Bueno…porque no intentas…ser tu…..mi pareja?

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\./ que dices?!

Piénsalo Fate….tu me conoces mejor que nadie…..aun no ha llegado nadie…..y tampoco querrás que me robe cualquiera?...a lo que porque no ayudarnos a estar lista para la indicada?...

Nanoha…no te quiero…con nadie…..entiendes?

Bueno ahí…..te respondes…suenas como cual pervertida…..nuestros juegos…te tienen así?...

….lo…..pensare…

Que asi sea…te espero mañana Fate-chan. Descansa!

Nanoha! Espera! Solo quiero….

" **Al detener mis pasos nerviosos por huir de haberle dicho todo eso a Fate…..me encontré con esos labios rosa tan sensuales frente a mi…..cerca de la comisura de mis labios…..dandome un ligero pero poco palpable roce….diciendome gracias por esto…..tanta fue la adrenalina que sentí….que sólo cai al suelo acariciandolos mientras veía a Fate alejarse….."**

CAPITULO 5: FUTURO

" **Si dormí esa noche es mentira…...no me cansé de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama…..solo pensar que en pocas horas la veria…era la gloria! Pero me comía de los nervios sin saber que hacer! Como dirigirme a ella! Que le digo! Nanoha piensa! Un beso!...casi….beso….no será que es un sueño y estas como tonta mortoficandote por algo que nunca paso?...no claro que fue real…aún lo siento…me dirán te emociona un beso o actuas asi por un beso? Cuando ya prácticamente tienen relaciones?...les respondo SI! Ya que en cada momento que hemos estado juntas ni una sola vez nos hemos besado….pero yo lo hare…..quiero que sea mi novia…y aquí estoy…perdiendo las clases, esperando paciente en este jardín, arrecostada a un hermoso árbol de frutas….donde pude formar mi lazo…..con la persona que amo…no me pregunten si ella vendrá o no? Nunca le comunique nada…...solo espero a la persona indicada….cierto….."**

Fate…

Nanoha…..te estuvimos buscando?

….tu me buscabas?

…..claro…no crees que es obvio?

No!...no…sólo se las cosas que siente o piensa Fate porque me las muestra o dice…sino estoy pérdida…..

Que haces en ese árbol?

Esperándote…..

Y si te digo…que estoy celosa de el…..porque te abraza y tiene cerca?...

Fate….te diría ven….y abrazarme más fuerte…..ya que a ti espero….

…así será…

" **Se acercó…si…..me abrazo tan dulcemente y su cuerpo se unía al mío tan….unico….me miraba a los ojos sonrojada a la par de mis mejillas….mordiendose los labios para no hacer lo que pienso…..a lo que acto seguido la presione contra mis ya hambrientos labios que no podían esperar más! Nuestros besos eran cálidos, lentos, suaves y poco a poco se daban permiso a más.. ..bailaban nuestras lenguas desesperadamente al mismo tiempo que nuestros cuerpos peleaban por querer sentir hasta el último rincón,, mientras sus manos recorrían sin parar mi espalda y pierna…soltaba mi primer gemido al sentir la presión y roce desesperado de su muslo contra mi intimidad"**

Si…si….…no…pares…"sólo podía aferrarme más a ella…..queria que me hiciera suya en ese instante…..sus susurros…..su lengua en mi….me dejaba su marca en mi cuerpo…..no podía evitar ir quitándole botón tras botón de su uniforme….y con el mío hacia lo mismo…..su piel era Mía!

Eres hermosa…..te amo….."alcanzó a decir entre tantas maniobras, no había tiempo para respirar, tanto tiempo deseando eso….observo por segundos mi busto y sólo deslizó sus dedos retirando lo que los cubría…para luego bailar con ellos dentro de su boca…..me mojaba más y más, le pedía más y más! Yo no podía quedarme atrás a lo que levantando si falda juego con su atributo…sintiendo ese cálido fluido que brotaba de ella"

Nanoha! No…ahm…"lo siento amor…..pero no puedo resistir…sin pensarlo dos veces….empece a conocer esa zona tan excitante! Tan provocativa…..con cada desliz, roce, caricia….mas y más se calentaba….fate perdía fuerza en su agarre…la dominaba poco a poco…..siendo yo la que estaba colocandola contra ese árbol que era nuestro cómplice….jugando con sus senos…..tmque exquisito….nunca imagine que sería así….."

Si continúas así Nanoha….no podré regresar! Si….

Dime que quieres que haga?

Sólo hazme tuya!...porfavor…..dame más…..

Juntas…

" **Y así pasaron unos minutos más, nos perdimos ambas al mismo tiempo haciéndonos posesión de cada una…..entraba y salía…..se abría y cerraba….como ese espacio era invadido casa vez más rápido por suaves manos…..labios entregados y cuerpos rozandose sin parar hasta hacer una sola música…"**

….puedo dormir contigo hoy?

Eres…..una pervertida sabias Nanoha?

Mira quien habla…baka…..yo sólo esperaba besarnos! No acabar haciéndolo en las escuela!

No te gusto?...

Como me vas a preguntar eso?! Mirame….y dime si crees lo contrario…..

Bueno yo veo una hermosa silueta semi desnuda, algo sensible por mis roces Na…no….ha

Fate…..espera…ya es tarde…..no podré resistir…

Intenta hacerlo…..sino dormiremos aquí….

Fate….eres….

DISCULPEN!

¡!

CREO QUE NO SABEN QUE HORA ES?! NI MUCHO MENOS DONDE ESTÁN UBICADAS?!

HAYATE-CHAN?!

QUE HACES AQUÍ?! FATE CUBRETE!

JAJAJAJA CHICAS MÁS DE LO QUE VI, NO CREO QUE SEA NECESARIO ESO

HAYATE-CHAN! NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTUVISTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO…..viendonos?!

Mmmmmm algo así, sólo estába de paso…..hasta que escuche ruidos extraños y cuando me asomó….resultaron ser mis dos amigas Perertidas! Hasta en la escuela!

NO NO NO ES TU CULPA FATE…..DI ALGO…

Mmmmmmm viste a Nanoha en ello?

Nop todo esta en mis oídos muy vagamente

FATE HAYATE?!

Bueno entonces nada paso je vamos Nanoha!

Pero que…que tanto máquinan ustedes?!

Sólo ven conmigo mi amor

¡! Amor?...

Si! Te amo Nanoha! Me das tu futuro por un poco mas de tiempo?l

…que preguntas…CLARO! TE AMO!

AY YA LAS DOS VAMOS DE UNA VEZ O QUIEN SABE LES PUEDE PASAR POR AQUÍ!

JAJAJAJAJAJA

DESPUÉS ME CUENTAN TODO!

MUERETE!

ABURRIDAS!

" **Que nos espera ha ambas? No lo sabemos…..solo tenemos una Cosa…nuestro calor…y corazones palpitando por ambas…lo demás lo sobreyaremos….."**


End file.
